Two Stars
by babaga he who laughs at anime
Summary: NarutoXnearly every Megaman crossover. Naruto is attacked when he is two and looses his voice. He is then raised by a ramen chef. Also contains my theories on the origin of Megaman Volnutt of the Megaman ledgends series.


**Note: This is THE longest thing I have ever written in one day, Hell, ever. Also, this story focuses on both Naruto and Megaman (my theories on the Megaman Ledgends series and what I think should of and will happen) until they meet. Enjoy, or suffer the wrath of my little brother on a sugar rush with a loaded cat.**

* * *

Prelude: part 1

Konoha, Hospital…

'Tonight, the demon dies' a solitary doctor thought. He spoke of the two year resident of the hospital, who was only referred as that boy. The boy was the holder of the demon fox that attacked Konoha when the boy was born. The fourth chose the boy just for that reason to hold Kyuubi.

But back with the asshole of a medic, he chose the second anniversary of the defeat of the fox to kill the boy, just for symbolism. He pulled out a scalpel and brought it to the child's throat. He cut through slowly wanting the fox to suffer. He just got past the vocal chords when a knobby old hand met his face, slamming him into a wall with a slam that shook the entire hospital.

The Hokage stood by the child, yelling for a medic, trying to stop the bleeding, yet never took his eyes off the offending doctor. Other medics soon arrived and started on the boy while the Anbu took the criminal away. After a few minutes, a doctor pulled the kage out of the room.

"What is going to happen?"

The doctor sighed. "We can heal with only a scar being left, but his vocal chords are too damaged to be healed. In short, he will most likely be mute."

'Poor boy, first he is almost killed… again, then he losses the ability to speak. That is it; I am giving the boy a guardian as soon as he is in good health.' Sarutobi thought.

City of Reploids, Maverick hunter base…

"Hurry, the mavericks are breaking through." A maverick hunter yelled.

'I just hope they don't get to Iris and Megaman' Signas thought while remembering what will happen if they do.

Flashback

Signas stood in a room that held a crib, a bed and a refrigerator. He found who he was looking for sitting on the bed. A chocolate-brown haired woman in her mid teens with deep blue eyes that was currently breast feeding a two and half year boy with brown hair.

"Iris," The woman looked up, "The mavericks are in an uproar since they found out about the procedure." The procedure he was talking about was one that could turn a reploid human. Iris knew of it because it was used on her when the remains of her body fell back to earth, and the boy she was currently feeding.

"I just want to give you something for when they attack." He then proceeded to pull out a single cylinder with a red button on it. "If a maverick enters this room, you are to use this. It is a specially designed E M P device that will deactivate all the reploids in the city. If you do use it, then flee immediately with Megaman to the world above and find the nearest settlement you can. Once you do this, you may do as you please for the remainder of your life."

Iris nodded and then spoke, "Just when mavericks and the hunters got along, this procedure came along and the mavericks' old programming kicks. Now we are going to have a civil war before the procedure can be done on Zero and Axel, and I hold then end for all reploids in my hand."

"No, like I said. It will deactivate us. All we would need is a jump start to get back going."

Iris just looked at the now sleeping boy in her arms then whispered, "How will this end, Megaman?"

End Flashback

Signas then spotted the first wave of Mavericks. "For most of us this will be the end. But we will stand our ground against the enemy." Was all Signas said to his men. Then the battle started.

Konoha, Hokage office, two days after incident…

"So, you will be the guardian of the boy. Any questions Ronald?" Hokage asked. Before him stood twelve year Anbu retiree, Ronald McDonald. He was now the owner of a small ramen stand with his seven year old daughter, Wendy. Over time, his flame-red hair and overly pale face that gave him the nickname jester of death in Anbu changed. His hair went grey and his face started to get some color.

"Just two, do I get to name the boy?"

"Yes."

"And will you send me money to help me support him?"

"Again, yes."

"Then I am good."

"To pick him up, give this note to the Anbu guarding his door. Then you may go home and introduce him to your daughter. She would probably be thrilled about an adopted little brother." At that, Ronald grinned knowing his daughter would indeed be thrilled.

Ronald then proceeded to pick up the boy and go home to his daughter, as his wife had died three years ago. He was tackled by Wendy, who was going through the usual questionnaire his daughter had. As soon as he calmed her down he showed her the boy.

"Wendy, this is your new brother. He doesn't have a name yet but I am…"

"Naruto."

"What?" Ronald said confused at what his daughter had said.

"He looks like a Naruto to me." He looked down at the boy to see he had curled into a shape that did look a little like said fish cake.

"Then I guess his name shall be Naruto."

City of Reploids, inside Maverick Hunter base, same day…

The sounds of a war were all around Iris but only few sounds concerned her. One was the pounding on her door. Another was a bestial voice on the other side of the door saying for her to give up. And the last sound was Megaman crying loudly because of all the noise. Iris had her eyes on the door and her hand on the trigger.

The door then came down as a beaver-based maverick came in. He was about to speak when Iris pushed the trigger. The effect was instantaneous as all sounds of the war stopped cold, leaving only the sounds of the boy who she sees as a son's crying.

When the maverick fell to the floor, she ran out of the city limits. But something happened she did not expect, she ran into someone. When she got her bearings, she recognized one of the most famous and infamous reploid, Dynamo, recognized by his signature armor and silver hair. He was the only reploid on who did not side with either the hunters or the mavericks. She found it ironic that the only reploid not caught in the pulse was the only one who didn't side in the war. But she still had a question.

"Why are you active?"

Dynamo the looked confused for two reasons. "Why shouldn't I be active, and how are you out of the city if no one but me is allowed out?"

Iris then realized why he wasn't deactivated, the range of the E M P was that of the city, but he wasn't there. "All of the reploids have been deactivated by an E M P I set off under specific orders, and I am out of the city because of the other part of my orders to flee."

Dynamo put pieces of the puzzle together as he realized who he was talking to. Iris became well known after the maverick hunters revealed they made the reploid-to-human procedure. She was also known before as the only female model reploid to get emotionally close to S-class hunter Zero, who was now deactive as he, Axel, and Megaman X were no longer needed. Dynamo also heard rumors of the hunters giving X the procedure after it was used on Iris, which he confirmed as true when he saw the baby Iris was holding.

"Ah you must be Iris, and that is Megaman. Let me guess, you need to get to the surface?" He asked. One look at Iris's face said he hit the nail on the head. "Follow me to my ride cycle, I can get you out quick."

She followed Dynamo to a dark blue ride cycle. They hopped on and rode for about forty-five minutes before Dynamo slowed to a stop.

"Why did you stop?" Iris asked.

Dynamo's neon purple visor went into a scanning mode. "A human is about a fifteen minute walk away." He said. He then smirked, "Looks like you can get out of here, and humans don't have to know that there are reploids left. All you need is a good background story. Get off my cycle so I can get out of his sight, and the rest is up to you."

As soon as she was safely off, he sped off in the opposite direction. Iris sat there with Megaman thinking of a story before the human got there. She didn't get single good story in her head.

The human then came into her line of vision. She saw it was an old man in his mid sixties with half his skull being a metal plate. "You lost over there?" he yelled. She then started to walk over to him, holding Megaman close to her chest. The old man then saw the person he yelled to be a fifteen year old girl holding a child. Teenage mother was what he thought. "What are your names?" he asked when she was in front of him.

"I'm Iris and this is Megaman." She replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I'll tell on the way out of here." During the walk out, Iris told all about the city and what had happened. When she was done, the old man ,called Professor Barrel, was dumbfounded.

"A race of robots that forced themselves into hiding, believing that they would cause the humans less trouble. And they got into war with themselves when you and I guess what you would call your son turned human. And now you are leaving to hopefully integrate into a society that your race has had contact with for about three millennia." He said summarizing what Iris said. He then had an idea. "Why don't you come with me? I am just living with my granddaughter, Roll, and I am sure she would like someone to play with when I get too old. You wouldn't have to worry about integrating with society if you live me and Roll as you will gradually pick up how it works, while Megaman will learn by growing up with it. How about it?"

Iris didn't have to think long before agreeing.


End file.
